Peebles n' Marcy (Fun, Fun, Fun)
by RandomFan2
Summary: The story starts out with a middle aged Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline in a relationship. Princess Bubblegum is reducing her biomass (and therefore age) so she can better rule her kingdom. (Rated M for a bit of gore, language, and the large amount of sexy activities!)
1. Change

"Are you ready?" Marceline called through the glass barrier. "C'mon Marcey, I'm reeeaady, you've asked me that like ten times already!" Princess Bubblegum grunted. She giggled at the nerve-wrought look on the vampire's face. The princess was standing casually in her dress, one hand hanging off to her side, the other pressed against her hip.

There was a large contrast between the two of them. Princess Bubblegum was bright pink, middle-aged, and wearing an elegant dress. While Marceline still had the appearance of an 18 year old grey-skinned girl with long black hair, and right now she, in her words "looked like a wreak" after stressing about this moment for weeks, losing plenty of sleep, and focus. Bubblegum looked at the tired, nervous Marceline with an expression that reflected both impatience and admiration, with a gentle smirk to top it off. Bubblegum was standing in center the small enclosed room she had designed. Marceline hovered her hand over the lever nervously, and looked at the princess. "A-are you sure this is the safest way? We could wait a couple more years and..." Marceline's voice was filled with worry, she paused for a moment then continued "what if too much of the chemical is released or something, and... and..." Bubblegum interrupted her nervous ranting with a quiet laugh, "It's perfectly safe, trust me." Marceline accepted defeat and with a sigh "Ok... but the moment you panic I'm turning into the most freighting monster you ever seen, and busting this thing apart." Princess Bubblegum loved how protective Marceline was being.

Marceline cringed as she slowly pulled the lever, a green gas filled the glass chamber. Marceline suddenly lost sight of her and eagerly waited for a glimpse, or sound, or any sign that her princess was alive. Suddenly she heard a dim and high-pitched cry. Marceline's eyes dimmed black with red fiery pupils forming in the center. Her hair started standing up on end, and flowing wildly as she yelled "Bubblegum!" Scanning the glass for only a moment, her hands formed into sharp claws. She launched her arm back and prepared to swing at the glass before, "wait!" a small voice yelled out. "I'm ok." A much younger, brighter Princess Bubblegum opened the glass door and walked out, the gas following dissipating only moments after it was released through the opening. Leaning her hand on the door she said "hey Marceline" with a smirk.

Marceline let out a sigh. Bubblegum said teasingly "see, I'm fine you big baby." The vampire queen was certainly out of practice when it came to being mocked by a 15 year old. Bubblegum manned the control panel, pressing buttons and flipping switches. The sounds of machines clicking and powering down filled the room. The glass door shut, and the remainder of the chemical was sucked into vacuums on the wall. "Well you are certainly are younger then I thought you'd be." Marceline said raising an eyebrow and chuckling, still out of breath. "Yeah I guess you were right in saying I put a bit too much of that chemical in there. Well I could use some candy biomass to make me a little older, but it seems like a waste of..." Marceline interrupted with a smile "No, no. You're cute like this PB, it takes me back." Bubblegum blushed and smiled in return.

It's been almost 40 years that the Princess of the Candy Kingdom first started "being with" the dreaded Vampire Queen, and it was about 30 years ago they finally got around to making the royal announcement declaring so. Begrudgingly, in the case of Bubblegum. Fearing greatly the disapproval of her peers, and subjects. In the end the Princess gave in to the constant pleads of her undead girlfriend. Marceline just wanted to be able to seen in public with the girl she'd spent almost a decade with, and as a consolation prize, (though she didn't mention this part to the Princess) she was able to get the word out that Bubblegum was dating a powerful demon that would beat the tar out of anyone foolish enough to try to make a move on her princess.

The Princess was declared to be ruler for life before she was born, and for the subjects of the candy kingdom they were more than happy to have her life last an eternity. Last time she had her age decreased she lost her rule to Lemongrab due to the strange arcane laws that were in place, forcing her to regain her former age. That was unnecessary now as the princess was able to ratify changes in most of those laws. One of which declared that should the princess ever die/become unfit to rule, Marceline, not Lemongrab would be her successor. Marceline didn't like to think about that, and didn't see it as a possibility under her watch.

While the "pretty (now) little princess" had only been alive for a little more than 50 years, the vampire had been alive for more then a thousand. (Technically Marceline had been only alive for a couple years, and has been undead ever since.) Unlike Bubblegum's title of princess, Marceline's "Vampire Queen" title was a pretty meaningless self-declared one she adopted centuries ago. She called herself that after killing the self-declared "Vampire King" who was enslaving mortals to build his own kingdom of evil. She didn't expect to use the title for very long, but it caught on and she ended up kind of liking it. Though the title itself was pretty meaningless most everyone treated her like royalty in one way or another. More recently with some respect by the citizens of the candy kingdom, but by many hatred, and fear, and from the princess alone, admiration, wanting, and love.

**NOTE: Ok finished for today. Hope you like it. As you can no doubt tell, my grammar/punctuation/spelling is terrible. I'll edit this soon and try to fix some of that.**

**(I'm about to monologue, feel free to skip to the next chapter. In fact any time I write in these bold words at the end of any of my chapters It's just going to be my random rambling, feel free to skip.)**

**First off, I'm inspired heavily by** **Our Perfect Disease by JupiterDelphinus.**

**If Jupiter ever reads this, the fanfic writer in me would like to say: "You're... my... Glob! You're my Glob!"**

******I read Our Perfect Disease, Oh Marceline!, and Love Me Dead, and was sure I wanted to do something similar character-wise. Probably wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for them so... Read them, they're better than this trash.**

**Note to Authors: If anything I write seems like a copy of something you did, (like my number one fear) just PM me and I'll change it.**

**The lighthearted name of the story is kind of a play on this story planning to be a little more positive for then others. (Spoiler Alert!) In Jupiter's version Princess Bubblegum accepts death and dies when she gets old! Sure, it turns kinda ok in the end with Marceline being able to visit the dead PB who still remembers her, but still! Jupiter's amazing sad writing just stung my heart guts. I almost cried! And I'm not one to cry easily, I never do man. It took me days to get over that though. (Read it, it's great.)**

**As long as I'm mentioning what I thought of similar FanFics, I loved the concept of Love Me Dead's intro. I loved the bat stuff, I liked the prison thing. It was really cool. GlisteningShadow did a good job on that. I mentioned Oh Marceline! I liked it (little too much man parts for my taste, lol.) I liked how much of a creeper Marceline was in that one, lol.**

**I'll never be a good as writer as most of the more prominent stuff on this site, but maybe this can be mildly entertaining, lol. I'm going to try to go in an interesting direction with this that you might not be expecting? I don't know. I don't want to make this a fanfic of a fanfic. I want to make it original. NOT AS SAD AS OUR PERFECT DISEASE THAT'S FOR SURE!**

**P.S. ****PB and Marcy have amazing chemistry! **


	2. Are You Ready?

Marceline grabbed Bubblegum's arm "Now lets go, there's a whole kingdom out their that's almost as nervous as I was." Bubblegum let out a yelp, that turned into a laugh as Marceline darted out of the room, holding onto the princess, both of them levitating a couple feet off the floor. When they reached the double doors leading to balcony Marceline threw them open and went outside. The princess was dropped a little more suddenly, and fiercely then she had expected. Thinking nothing of it she regained her balance and started waving to the crowd. Unbeknownst to the distracted princess as suddenly as they walked out Marceline's skin started to burn. The crowd gasped. It took a moment before Bubblegum turned to see the collapsed hissing vampire trying unsuccessfully to shield herself from the light with her hands. "Oh glob!" Bubblegum said quickly, and with all the strength her 15 year old body could muster she pulled the vampire by her collar back inside. There was a moment of anxious silence before Bubblegum ran back outside panting "She's ok!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Not only for the safety of the Bubblegum's vampiric lover, but also for the safety of their princess after her transformation.

After the crowd disappated Bubblegum returned inside to find Marceline still collapsed on the floor. "Ow..." she said simply. "Thanks for that." Marceline dusted the dead skin off her clothing with her hands, and lazily floated back up to a standing position. "I guess I'm not the smartest vampire..." Bubblegum laughed and responded kindly "No. We just lost track of time having so much fun!" The princess starting down the hallway, Marceline floating beside her. "Right, sooo much fun." Marceline said filled with sarcasm. Princess Bubblegum continuing the joking-feel of the conversation said "besides I think your super sexy burning 'alive.' So tan, Mmm!" The princess tried to imitate a sound of sexual pleasure. Marceline chuckled wondering if the statement was even in-part genuine. "Oh yeah, my skin burning and falling off, soo attractive." Bubblegum giggled "You lying there all helpless, Ahh!" They both laughed in stereo. Marceline secretly enjoyed the princess's little voice talking so dirty.

Bubblegum's whole presence was very nostalgic for Marceline. "Well I for one have tonight free." Bubblegum said suggestively, "No paperwork... no meetings with the royal court..." Marceline cringed, "I-I don't know... You're so young now it's..." Bubblegum threw arms down and pouted "C'mon you had no problem with it when I was actually 15!" Marceline sighing, and doing the interrupting this time said "Ok let's get this straight. You seduced me that time! You know I'm powerless against that pretty pink face." They reached the door to Bubblegum's room, and the princess pulled out her thin candy cane key, unlocked the doors, and opened them saying "why don't I just seduce you again?" Marceline smiled. She floated over to the large bed to lie down, (actually lie down, she was far too tired to float.) "I don't think so PB, I'm exhausted." Marceline grabbed an apple from her current supply next to the bed, and sucked the red from it until it was a dull grey. She often kept random snacks next to her bed. She would hate (love) to wake up in the middle of the night starved, and subconsciously take a bite of the princess.

Bubblegum, not in the slightest dissuaded, climbed up to the bed and rolled over and latched on to the taller Marceline. The princess started kissing, and even suggestively biting the vampire. Marceline moaned. "Let's...n-n..." was all she got out as she tried to turn over as to not face her. Bubblegum was not going be stopped and she reached under and over Marceline, embracing her tightly. Bubblegum began to focus her mouth on the vampire's neck. She quickly found the bottom of her shirt and reached inside and started groping her intensely. Marceline began squirming, and moaning. Bubblegum was obviously not planning to take this slowly, as she immediately thrust two fingers inside of the unsuspecting vampire. Marceline let out a yelp. "S-so wet" Bubblegum managed to get out, herself being thoroughly aroused. Even though Bubblegum was over 50 years old, her body obviously didn't understand that. Marceline felt like this was the most demanding Bubblegum had been in decades. Bubblegum was thrusting her hand in and out of her, now adding her thumb, and a third finger to the effort. Marceline's cheeks became bright red, and she was moaning, and yelping at each successive thrust. Pressing her thighs tightly between Bubblegum's pink hands. "I-I..." was all Marceline got out before a chilling climax shook her body, as she held tightly onto Bubblegum, wet pleasure seeping down her leg.

Marceline wasn't going to wait any longer, and with the grasp she had on the princess turned her over and climbed on top of her. Quickly taking all of both her, and her pretty pink lover's clothing off. Marceline crawled back and began licking around the place Bubblegum so desperately wanted to be. The sweaty princess laid limp as Marceline finally entered her. The princess started squeaking, and moaning in a way the drove the vampire wild, greatly increasing her passion and drive. Bubblegum's body shook as she said "C-close." Bubblegum's hands reached down and pressed Marceline's head onto her. Suddenly Bubblegum cried out, and released her grip. They both were panting heavily as they rolled off each other and back on thier pillows. They both laid naked, exhausted, and limp. Even though there was plenty of daylight left, Bubblegum was drifting off when she heard a faint "You are something else PB."

**NOTE: Man, it took me forever to write this one. I wrote the first two paragraphs... It was deleted. I rewrote the two paragraphs and got full rough draft. Heavily revised it... The revision was deleted... Now it's done! Finally done... lol. Maybe after looking through the document so many times it will be that much better? First sexy scene! Very, very short... but seemed appropriate. Hope you like it!**

**P.S. I lied. The last chapter was not the last chapter for today. This one is.**


	3. Casual

Bubblegum leaned up from her bed and yawned, the comforter sliding down to her waist. She was squinting her eyes, still not fully awake. She saw Marceline levitating in the walk-in closet searching through her dresser. She was wearing only deep black panties, and tee-shirt. Marceline starting pulling her pants on when she looked over at Bubblegum and laughed, "looking good PB." Bubblegum looked down to see her unclothed pink perky breasts. She smirked and rolled her eyes, "grow up." Marceline laughed, "I've had plenty of time to do that honey." The vampire peeked her head around the closet door to see a dim light illuminating around the curtains. "Awwh man. The suns up already? Pfft... sucks." Marceline pulled a pair of long black boots on. Bubblegum crawled out of bed and walked in to the closet just as Marceline was floating out.

Marceline grabbed her axe bass that was hanging loosely on the wall, and starting playing some casual riffs. She floated into a slouching position somewhere in between sitting and standing. Bubblegum yelled from the closet "by the way, you sleeping with me last night officially makes you a serious creep!" Marceline smirked and stopped playing for a moment as to say something, but just sighed and carried on. After a minute Marceline said "So what's your royal schedule today princess?" Just then Bubblegum walked out fully clothed with tiara, dress, and all. She did a little spin, still a bit entertained by the youth of her new body. Casually walked over to the vanity mirror, sat down at a stool, and started brushing her hair. The curls of bubblegum smoothly moved into place. "Today's actually going to be pretty busy. I have to finalize a ton of laws, mostly making this whole younger me thing ok. I want to get to the royal court as early as possible." Marceline sighed and dropped her bass letting it hang from it's strap. Bubblegum looked in the mirror with approval then headed towards the door. Marceline put her bass back on it's wall mounted stand. Marceline slowly floated lower to the ground in an almost kneeling position to be a eye level with the princess. Bubblegum quickly gave her a peck on the lips then walked out, leaving the door open behind her.

Marceline watched as Bubblegum walked straight down the hallway until she disappeared at a turn. Just then Peppermint Butler walked into sight through a side hallway with a large covered tray. Peppermint Butler looked at Marceline through the open door and said with huff, "did the Princess leave already?" Marceline responded "yep, just missed her." "Oh, that girl..." Peppermint Butler walked into the bedroom and set the tray on the small table at the end of the bed, taking the lid with him. He placed a napkin and on it a set of silverware. He held anouther set in his hands for a moment, trying to decide what to do with it. He eventually just placed it down anyway. The tray boasted an extravagant breakfast filled with fruits, candy, and a variety of baked goods. Plenty of reds for Marceline to get her fangs on. The butler turned to Marceline and shyly said "Sorry, if we had known we were only serving a lady such as yourself we would've made this meal a little more specialized to your specific tastes." Marceline shrugged "Na, it's cool. There's enough here for me. Thanks." Peppermint Butler bowed with a "the pleasure's mine m'lady" and when he had finished he said, "is there anything I can do for you?" After Marceline responded with a simple "na" he walked away.

Marceline floated in front of the tray and dug in, ignoring the silverware Peppermint Butler had set up. She finished off with a cherry, and after scanning the plate for any remaining red, she floated back into the closet, and put on a long pair of gloves, and a hat. She grabbed her bass, opened the curtains, then the doors leading to the balcony connected to their room, and flew off of it. Marceline started humming to herself, and strumming her bass as she floated down to the castle gardens. She grabbed a couple roses as a snack for herself later. The gardeners were of course completely fine with this, as that was the very reason Bubblegum told them to start planting them in the first place. Bubblegum had made many changes over the years to accommodate her vampire. Marceline floated around for a bit, and even though she couldn't "feel" the sunlight, it heated her clothing which felt nice.

Bubblegum's enthusiastic entrance to the court had died after spending hours upon hours debating. After loosing her temper at some of the more stubborn nobles, one of them stood up and said "you may be princess but..." and that was all got out before something grabbed his shoulders, the noble let out a high pitched yelp. Marceline appeared (no longer invisible) and laughed. The other nobles were smirking, and chuckling to themselves. Marceline floated down to Bubblegum's throne and latched on to her. Marceline starting kissing her, and to the surprise of Bubblegum she tried for a moment to get her thin forked tongue in her mouth, but Bubblegum quickly pushed her away. "Marceline, please!" she said under her breath. Many of the nobles in the crowd started laughing. Bubblegum tried to talk over the interrupting vampire, but after Marceline floated up crossing her arms on the throne's arm rest Bubblegum sighed. "Court dismissed!" The nobles all left the room talking amongst each other as they left.

**Alright, finished another. Hope it wasn't too dull. I'll make a sexy chapter next! So... cool.**

**Oh, and by the way please leave reviews, suggestions, and questions. I read everything you send me and take it to heart. I really want to know wether I'm a terrible writer and should just shut up or not.**

**While I WOULD like to get an avatar for this story up, I don't really want to just steal someones off some sort of Tumblr page without their permission... If anyone would like to make me avatar art, and give me their permission to use it, great, but until then it will probs just stay blank, lol.**

**P.S. I'm totally not one of those writers that completely ignores personal questions either, so feel free to ask whatever!**


	4. Alone in the Courtroom

After a minute they were alone in the large court. Still sitting in her throne Bubblegum turned her full attention to Marceline. The vampire pulled out her snack-flowers (now dull grey) and handed them to the princess. "I picked these for you... my lady." Bubblegum laughed, "no thanks." She slowly pushed the flowers away, "why don't you throw away your own garbage." Marceline threw the roses to her side, floated onto Bubblegum's lap, facing her. Marceline suddenly licked Bubblegum's neck tasting her sweet skin. "Marceline! Not here!" Bubblegum wispered. Marceline smiled, "Oh come on, everyone's gone." Marceline scratched her fangs dangerously close to the princesses neck, sending shivers down her spine. Bubblegum had found it harder to resist Marceline now more than ever, Marceline knew this and was intending to play on it. Marceline quickly ripped open her pink dress and examined her body. All the princess was wearing at this point was a bra, and panties. Marceline let out her snake-like tongue and started licking down her body with it. Bubblegum started groaning. Marceline hands found their way behind Bubblegum, entered her panties, and latched on to her rear. After a minute of that Marceline floated back, her tongue latching on to her pink skin for as long as possible until it flicked off. Saliva splashing on her chest. Bubblegum lied back in her throne aroused and panting.

Marceline quickly took off all of her own clothing, and resumed her earlier position, but this time she inched closer in, and started grinding up against her. Feeling Marceline against her, both her, and her own wetness staining what she was wearing drove Bubblegum insane. "For globs sake, take my this off me." she cried out. Marceline was quick to respond tearing her panties off with her hands, and her bra with her teeth. Each grind making Bubblegum moan loudly. Marceline starting caressing Bubblegum's breasts with her tongue, slithering around until they held on to her hard nipples tightly. Bubblegum let out a loud cry that lasted seconds. Marceline grinned at how she made the princess climax so quickly, but she was far from finished with her. Marceline floated back and stared at the sweaty princess. Bubblegum was flickering her eyes with pleasure. Lying back so far that her rear was just barely touching her seat. Marceline floated down to kneeling position in front of the throne, and started messing with her lady fold with her tongue. After but a few seconds Marceline launched her tongue all the way into her, tasting her sweet insides drove the vampire crazy. Bubblegum cried out. Marceline was licking the princess dry, the princess constantly moaning.

Bubblegum clasped her thighs tightly, holding Marceline's head within. One of Marceline's fingers started touching in and around her. Adding to the pleasure of her tongue. The vampire was dripping warm pleasure down her leg and on to the floor. Marceline's other hand crawled up her own abdomen and in to herself. Marceline got more aggressive with each second until Bubblegum cried out again, this time Marceline climaxing with her. Marceline gently fell backwards, out of breath. Bubblegum panted for only a minute while looking at her vampire's body sprawled out in front of her, before sitting up from her throne and crawling onto her. Marceline quietly gasped in surprise, expecting for it to be over. With her lady fold just above Marceline's face, she licked a trail up her body, from her abdomen, through the lower section of her breasts. Marceline grabbed her ass and pulled her down, beginning to lick her. Bubblegum's legs and arms gave in and she fell. Her mouth darted for Marceline's fold, she wasn't going to be the only one being pleasured. Marceline quickly climaxed and her head fell limp on the hard candy floor. Bubblegum forced her body on her until moments later the princess again climaxed.

She rolled over and they both laid down and stared at the ceiling. After a couple minutes Bubblegum said quietly, "wow..."

Suddenly a noise came from outside the courtroom door. "Shit..." said the vampire plainly as she turned invisible. "Hide yourself!" Marceline quietly yelled. Bubblegum grabbed the leg of her throne to pull herself up. The invisible Marceline kicked all the discarded clothing under the noble's seating platform. Bubblegum ducked behind her throne. "I told you this was a terrible idea!" Bubblegum whispered to herself, not knowing the exact location of Marceline. Suddenly the door was unlocked, and a figure walked inside. It was one of the nobles, seeming to be searching for something on the platform. He started descending the stairs when she saw Peppermint Butler following him with a ring of keys. He must have let him in here to find something he left. Bubblegum was sure if the noble saw her, he would tell the others, and then she would never be taken seriously again! When the noble wasn't looking Bubblegum peeked her head over her throne and tried to get Peppermint Butler's attention. After a minute Peppermint Butler spotted her, his face acquired a confused expression, and he started to say "Pr-?" But Bubblegum quickly held a finger over her mouth as to quiet him. The butler started putting the pieces together, as he could see much of her bare legs, and feet under the seat of the throne. Then she pointed to the pile of clothing, now visible from the angle the two were standing. Peppermint Butler immediately snapped in to action. The noble still distracted said "Did you say something?" Peppermint Butler said "Uhh... yes! I was saying per-haps I have seen your pocket watch! Yes, yes, it's back in... the main hall! Of course, how could I forget." He grabbed the nobles hand as the he said "A-are you sure?" Peppermint Butler quickly replied his voice trailing off in the distance, "Quite sure! Quite sure indeed!"

Marceline reappeared. "That's some butler." Bubblegum let out a sigh of relief. "C-could you take me back to my room Marceline?" Marceline grabbed their clothing, the discarded roses, and the Princess in her arms, and chuckled. "Sure."

**NOTE: Sexy!**

**Man I'm pumping out two chapters a day so far, lol. Not actually as impressive as it sounds, my chapters are shorter than most. I try to keep them around a 1000 words, I like it like that... I think I might take a bit of a pause now though****, and wait for some feedback to see if I should keep doing this.**


	5. PB By Herself

Bubblegum blinked her eyes open. She was curled up, lying on her side. She stretched out her arms and yawned. Bubblegum climbed out of bed, still naked from last night's fun. "Hey Marceline, you in here?" She spotted a note on the small table at the end of bed that read "Something came up, I'll be gone for a couple days. - M" Bubblegum loudly sighed. It was so like Marceline to leave like that. Bubblegum didn't have many responsibilities today as most of officials and staff were not in the castle. It was a holiday in the Candy Kingdom. Not one with big events, or parades either. Just a dull one to give citizens a break from work. "Of course this was the day Marceline just had to take off like this." She thought to herself.

Bubblegum got clothed in her night gown as she wasn't planning to leave her room. A knock sounded at her door. "Just a second" she said as she walked over to the door and opened it. Peppermint Butler was standing there as he was almost every morning. He arrived quite early in the morning, but that was the way Bubblegum wanted it. She wanted to be able to start her day as soon as possible, (much to the complaining and hissing of a tired Marceline.) The butler bowed keeping the tray leveled in his hands. "I felt like yesterday's breakfast was not accommodating to Marceline." Peppermint said apologetically, Bubblegum tried to interrupt, but he continued "No, no. It was my fault. I am the supervisor of the kitchen, I should know better. I had a long discussion with the staff, and they with my help we have prepared a meal that she will no doubt find quite satisfying. Special treat for the holiday!" Bubblegum paused for a moment to look at the now uncovered tray covered in red delicacies and desserts, not a single other color in the tray. "Peppermint..." she was about to continue and tell him about Marceline being gone, but after thinking about the work he must have gone through she just thanked him, and brought it in her room.

Bubblegum pulled the tray and a large sciencey book onto her bed...

...

After hours of study, and simple chemical trials in her room Bubblegum moaned, "Ugh!" She fell back on her pillow. She was feeling urges down in herself, she desperately wanted Marceline back. It seemed like she felt this way every night since her transformation. The princess gently let out a breath of air, "I forgot how hard it is to be 15" she quietly said to herself. She clasped her thighs tightly together, and rolled back and forth a little. It didn't help much.

She hadn't needed to pleasure herself in quite a while. Bubblegum took off her night gown, and sat on top of her comforter. "Alright" she said to herself, "simple stuff." She tried fooling around with herself for a minute, then sighed, "this isn't getting me anywhere..." She laid back again. Suddenly she got the idea that maybe getting some pictures of a certain sexy vampire lady would help get her going. She crawled off her bed and walked over to the closet. She searched through the drawers they put all the miscellaneous random stuff they didn't have a place for until she found a pile of photos wrapped in a rubber band that she had taken in her lab. Most of them were just pictures of plants and chemical reactions, but she eventually found some pictures featuring Marceline. She felt kind of weird doing this, but at the same time she didn't really care at this point.

She walk back over, leaped on her bed, and sat down. She looked through the photos, and found one with some pretty revealing cleavage and tight pants. She got little excited when she found it. She played with her clit for minute, staring at the sexiest parts of the picture. It was certainly helping. After a minute she closed her eyes, she could let her imagination do the rest. She thought of Marceline's sexy breasts, her smooth grey body, her wet snake tongue on her skin. "O-ohh..." she shivered a little. Bubblegum moved her fingers in, and around herself. "M-Marceline." she groaned. The princess leaned back, lifting her chest in the air, her lower back a bit off the bed. Bubblegum was letting out high pitched noises of pleasure that faded into deep breaths. When she felt that see was getting close she pulled in her body in to a scrunched up position, and quickly shoved her hand in and out of herself until she finally shivered and let out a large broken breath of air.

**NOTE: I guess I'm not going to take that pause I was talking about, lol. This chapter was super short and will probably be the only chapter for today, but ya know. I try.**

**Why I keep splitting these two apart I honestly have no idea...**

**This chapter actually was about 1000 words but I cut it down quite a bit. I feel doing that made it flow a lot better.**

**I actually look over my finished chapters a lot and make little edits. Nothing story changing. Just technical fixes, and sometimes I'll add/take away a line. It's never anything huge, like for example when I first published Alone in the Courthouse there was no mention to Peppermint seeing her naked legs under the throne. I added that pretty recently. Just little things like that...**

**Please leave your suggestions, questions, and reviews. I honestly cannot tell you how much I appreciate them. (I will stare deeply at your comment for several minutes...) I also cannot tell you how much effect your comments have. **

**BTW, if enough readers don't like a chapter I would be fine with discarding the whole thing and going in a different direction, so keep that in mind.**


	6. PB By Herself (pt 2)

Bubblegum rubbed her eyes and leaned up on her bed. It was the middle of the night, and she was already feeling tingling deep down in herself again. She took off her night gown, leaving Bubblegum in just her white bra, and panties. She pulled out the sexy picture of Marceline. "Oh glob, I miss her so much." She stared at it for several minutes thinking of Marceline forcing her against the bed, and licking her dry. One of her hands reached into her bra. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip. She started slowly grabbing herself. The princess began breathing heavily, and felt herself getting wet. She reached into her panties, and slid her hand up and down herself, her middle finger resting against her fold. The princess began moaning "Marceline" under her breath. She stopped for a moment to pull her now stained panties down, and off herself. Then she unclipped and removed her bra. When her hand returned she thrust two fingers into herself, letting out broken puff of air. "Marceline" she moaned again.

Suddenly something tingled around her ear, leaving a cold wet trail. Bubblegum quietly shrieked and froze. "Don't stop" Marceline said. Bubblegum couldn't see her, but even knowing Marceline was there made her extremely aroused. She breathed out deeply. Bubblegum continued to feel herself, this time more intensely. Suddenly she felt a wet lick on her fold. Bubblegum moaned loudly. The princess felt her arms being gently pulled from her body and restrained at her sides. She felt the vampire crawling up her body. She felt Marceline's cold breath on her face just before her wet tongue entered Bubblegum's mouth. The princess was lying limp as she felt the vampire's lips against hers. She felt Marceline's tongue in her mouth, and she herself began to move her own tongue against the thin, wet, forked surface. Bubblegum felt the vampire's cold breaths from her nose against her cheek. All of the sudden she felt Marceline, apparently naked, embrace her tightly. Both of them still locked in a kiss, Marceline grinded several times against her. That was all it took for Bubblegum's body to be racked with bliss.

Bubblegum slightly reached up her arms, and felt down the shape of either side of Marceline. Marceline appeared. She was holding herself up over Bubblegum, naked, her blueish grey body glistening with sweat. Marceline's face was almost as flushed as her own. For some reason Bubblegum didn't completely understand she almost teared up when she saw her. Perhaps partially, she liked the certainty that she was ok. What ever the reason Bubblegum pulled her back down against her, and hugged the vampire tightly. Marceline smiled. They stayed that way for quiet a while until Bubblegum turned the compliant Marceline on her back. Bubblegum now hovered over her body, she kissed and licked her neck. The princess began to crawl back, and after a moment she was licking all around Marceline's breast. Marceline was moaning loudly. Bubblegum licked her nipple several times before retreating to her fold. As Bubblegum dived her mouth on her, Marceline shouted. Bubblegum relentlessly licked her all around her insides. Marceline said "I-Im close." Increasing Bubblegum's drive until, just then Marceline let out a high-pitched moan.

Bubblegum crawled back up to her pillow and lied down facing Marceline. They both were sweaty and panting. "I love you Marcey." Bubblegum quietly said. Marceline embraced Bubblegum and said "I love you to PB..."

**NOTE: So much sexy! I promise not every chapter will be this way, lol.**

**This chapter is super short. More a continuation of the last one.**

**Oh yeah, I got story image up. Just a little doodle I made. It's ok from a distance I guess, lol. Is it better than nothing? I don't know. You tell me.**

**Don't forget to give your reviews, suggestions, and questions! (That line has got a beat and you can dance to it!)**


	7. A New Demon Rises

Marceline jerked up into a sitting position on the bed, she was sweating heavily. She recognized this dark feeling from many centuries ago, a powerful lich had just awakened...

Bubblegum was still asleep next to her. Marceline was distressed, she put her hand over her forehead. This can't happen, not again. She knew it wasn't the Lich that Finn banished years ago, this was different. Marceline knew that if the Lich had just been formed it would be weak and vulnerable for quite a while yet. She quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed her axe-bass. She was walking past the bed when she turned her head and paused, looking at the sleeping Bubblegum. She took a deep breath. She didn't want her to panic, she couldn't know about the Lich. Marceline strapped her axe-bass to her back, picked up Bubblegum's pen near the vanity mirror and wrote a note reading "Something came up, I'll be gone for a couple days. - M"

She took one last look at Bubblegum before quietly opening the door leading the balcony. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

...

The wind was sharp and cold. He couldn't remember anything before this very moment. He was lying on the ground in the center of a pool of blood. "Who's blood is this? Is.. is it mine?" He asked himself. He turned his head to look at his arms. They were cut in what seemed at first to be completely random patterns. After closer examination he saw strange shapes and glyphs. He looked down at his body, not a single part of it was in tact. He was bleeding heavily onto the floor, but he strangely didn't feel any pain. For several minutes he just laid there, then he slowly lifted his arm, blood dripping on the stone floor as he did. He reached for his face and felt it. It was nothing but hard bone. He reached as to rub the place where his eyes should be, but noticed that they were empty. Nothing but an entrance to his skull.

He slightly lifted his skull, his boney jaw remained stagnant. He released a breath of frosty air. "I have to... get out of here" he thought to himself. He slowly lifted his arm, and pulled his bloody corpse along the cold stone ground. His flesh got caught in the edges of stone tiles, and peeled off his body. He saw a cave, not far from where he was. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to get out of this place. It disturbed him. He slowly pulled his body towards the cave. He saw even his organs slip through ever growing gaps in his flesh.

He noticed that as he crawled through grass, and plants they would wilt and die before him. A couple insects flew near him only to drop and die in an instant. He looked up at the bright sun, but felt only sharp cold wind. It's as if a field existed around him, keeping him so close, yet so far from the warmth of the sun. He pushed himself a bit off the ground. He felt like he now had the strength to crawl. He crawled for a couple minutes, still moving extremely slowly, when suddenly he felt a disturbance. He turned his head, his body remaining completely still. He saw a frightened little girl. It amazed him that he did not notice the child sooner. The girl was just standing there, horrified. He reached out to her. As he did the child gasped, and fell to the ground. He saw her skin and eyes being sucked of their life. He jerked his hand back, and the child breathed in. Life was being returned to her body. The child paused to look at him one last time before she fled in fear.

When he finally entered the cave he pulled himself up onto a rock, he felt strong enough to sit now. He stared blankly forward, noticing the trail of blood leading to the spot he was sitting. Suddenly a faint sound of motion, and clap sounded as if something landed just right of him. He turned his lifeless skull to see a young lady with grey-ish blue skin, sharp fangs, and a large axe strapped on her back. He sensed much power in her. The girl stepped closer to him. He was confused when she didn't collapse like the child. He struggled to speak, and he did so slowly "W-why aren't you dying?" The girl gently smirked, "Oh I've been dead a long time." He raised his hands and looked at them, they were almost entirely bone after crawling so far. "You are... like me?" He asked. "No... you're a whole different ball game." She replied looking calmly into his hollow eyes, then sighed and turned away. "I came here to destroy you." She said, her voice and face filled with guilt. He slowly looked up from the ground, and towards the exit of the cave "and yet I..." he paused, then confidently continued "live." He turned his head to the girl that was looking at him sympathetically, "why?"

The Lich reminded Marceline of herself when she was young. A demon who didn't understand who, or what they were. She couldn't just let something that was going to become so powerful live. A memory stirred and she remembered people from her childhood like Simon. She was so powerful, and yet so vulnerable. They let her live. A tear came to her eye, as much as she tried to fight it. She shook it off quickly. How could she kill one so much like herself. When she was little she wanted so badly for people to not treat her like a demon. They would all steak her through the heart had they got the chance. Marceline had observed him unseen for a while. She saw him spare that girl. The vampire saw good in him. She made up her mind. She just couldn't bring herself to kill him. "Listen... your going to become very powerful in the next few weeks... more powerful than me even. But you can't let that get to your head. Promise me it won't!" The Lich paused, "I understand..."

**NOTE: Sweet. Finished. See, I told you not every chapter was going to be sexy/prelude to sexiness! I might get a another chapter up tonight, so... yeah.**

**If you can't tell, this is happening during 'PB Alone'.**

**Please leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions!**

**P.S. If you notice technical problems (spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc.), feel free to point them out in your review/PM. Don't really have the time to read over old chapters so that would be actually really helpful.**


	8. Keep It

Marceline sighed. She slid down and sat against the cave wall, "I can't believe I'm actually letting you live." The vampire pulled out her axe-bass and started tuning it. The Lich replied, "I think... you are a little late... for that." Marceline grinned in response, "well it looks like you're not able to do much for a while, other than stare with your creepy old skull face." She strummed a chord, then started playing some riffs. "What am I?" he asked. Marceline said, "Technically you're a Lich. An undead spellcastor created by means of an ancient ritual most assumed was long forgotten. Virtually deathless. The only way you are truly destroyed is if someone destroys your phylactery." He looked confused. Marceline continued, "you're phylactery was the object you cared most for in the world. Now it's the object you bound your 'soul' to when you completed that ritual. It should be in a small box within your chest at the moment. Pull it out, let's take a look."

The Lich with not take a moment to hesitate, thinking Marceline might be trying to trick and destroy him. He reached through the little flesh he had left and into his chest. He pulled out a small fist sized box covered in blood and gore. He held the box with his boney fingers, and grasped the lid. The Lich was motionless for several seconds. He let out a frosty sigh. "I think I would rather not." He tossed the box to the unsuspecting Marceline who caught it mid-air. She looked at and wiped much of the gore off it. The box wasn't stained in the slightest. It was pitch-black. She said gently "dude, this is the thing that's keeping you UN-dead." The Lich replied in his odd choppy way of speaking, "I want you to keep it. You said you did not want me to let my power 'get to my head.' This ensures that it cannot. You would simply kill me, right? I do not want to become a monster."

Marceline looked with admiration at the Lich. She softly set box down beside her. The Lich pulled himself to his feet. Marceline looked up, "you're getting the hang of it." The Lich observed his now standing body. "What are you?" The Lich asked. Marceline started scratched the back of her head, "Umm, well I'm a vampire. I'm not alive either. We are both undead. That's why you can have your blood and guts spilling all over the ground and be totally ok. That would actually happen to me, but we vampires have this nifty thing called vampiric regeneration." Marceline quickly pulled out a dagger from her boot. She pulled her pant leg down a tiny bit on stabbed herself in the thigh, slightly bitting her lip as she did. Then she pulled it out and showed him as the wound quickly healed. "See, good as new." The Lich nodded in understanding.

The Lich hesitated then asked, "you have a phylactery, such as mine?" Marceline stood up, and leaned her bass against the wall saying, "na, that's a Lich thing." The vampire had gotten comfortable with the Lich, and was willing to give away information like this, "but I'm not indestructible either." Marceline walked over to him and slowly pulled him up to a standing position. Quite sure he would be strong enough to at least limp at this point. She led him to the cave entrance. The vampire paused for a moment in front of the exit, then slowly pushed her hand outwards. She squinted her eyes in anticipation, expecting her skin to boil, but nothing happened. She stopped, then looked at the Lich. "Hey what do you know, your cold aura of death, and destruction actually blocks out the sun." Marceline looked up at the sky.

She stepped away from the Lich, and showed him her hand boil only to be regenerated as she jerked it back into his dark aura. "We can also have a steak hammered into out hearts" Marceline chuckled, and then said sarcastically "pretty cool, huh?" The Lich, and Marceline returned back into the cave. This time he could walk unaided.

Marceline stood in front of him and said, "clear your mind, you have power." The Lich did so. He turned away from Marceline, and let large green fire burst from his hands, and dissipate onto a cave wall. Marceline chuckled, "That's badass dude. I should bring you to concerts." She looked up, "on second thought I don't know how the whole sucking the life out of everything living in your general proximity thing would go over." Marceline laughed, "watch me." Marceline flicked her hand. A couple skeletons rose from the ground. "The dead are all around us, you just have to find them." She clenched her hand into a fist, and all the skeletons fell to pieces. The Lich, mimicking her hand gesture, flicked his hand. Suddenly the bones on the ground animated in to skeletons. After that more skeletons started bursting from the grounds and walls. Marceline levitated up above the horde that was forming on the cave floor. The ground the Lich was standing on rose into mound of earth. After a minute new skeletons ceased to appear. The old ones formed into well-ordered ranks, and stood at attention. Marceline laughed still floating, "how did you even find that many dead here?" The Lich shrugged.

The Lich turned his head and his army of the undead fell to pieces, and the bones were consumed into the cave floor. Marceline floated back to the floor and grabbed her bass and the Lich's phylactery box, she was preparing to leave. "Are you sure you want me to keep this, you're much more powerful then me. I-I can't defend it like you could." She reached the box out to him, her hand lying flat under it. He walked up to her, and touched the box, but after a moment he gently clenched her hand around it. "Keep it."

**Yay, early chapter today. (Sorry I didn't finish it yesterday like I thought I would.) **

**Please leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions.**


	9. Candy Vampires?

Princess Bubblegum was sitting up in her bed writing in her science notebook. Marceline was floating in the corner playing some simple bass riffs. Bubblegum took a big breath and closed her notebook, "hey Marcy?" Marceline gave a, "mmm?" with out ceasing to play. Bubblegum continued, "would you ever want to have... like... children?" Marceline raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "umm, Bubblegum, I can transform into a lot of things, but I sadly can not turn into a dude and impregnate you." "Nooo, not like that." Bubblegum said, "I mean like in the lab, with DNA and stuff." Marceline paused, "would they be... vampires, or candy people?" Bubblegum shuffled around in her bed, "one or the other. Probably both." Marceline sighed, "I don't think so PB." Bubblegum sighed.

Marceline put down her bass, "I mean... I can totally see why you would want that kind of thing. I just don't think I'm the right person to do that with." Bubblegum quickly responded, "why not? I think you would be the perfect one to 'do that with.' It simply wouldn't feel right without your DNA." Marceline floated over to the bed and sat next Bubblegum. The vampire leaned up against her, "I know you think I'm pretty great, but that's not how most people feel. I've been treated like a monster, and a demon all my life... It stings Bubblegum." The princess grasped Marceline's hand, "the candy people love you! They would grow to love our cute little candy vampires too!" Marceline grinned at the thought, "Bubblegum... you're busy all the time, and I leave for days, sometimes weeks on end." Bubblegum replied, "we're not alone in this castle. Peppermint would be more then happy to help us." Marceline rolled her head and groaned at how persistent Bubblegum was.

"Vampire's die in the sunlight PB, we go crazy when we don't eat! Those sound like major safety issues for children. Is that even the kind of life you would want for them?" Bubblegum stared into Marceline's eyes, "that's exactly the life I would want for them. Just like ours! Peppermint Butler is practically becoming nocturnal accommodating our weird sleep schedule." Marceline looked down. All Marceline wanted was to see Bubblegum happy. Every ancient bone in her body was telling her that this was a bad idea, but how could she say no to her princess. Marceline pulled out a lock of her hair and handed it to Bubblegum, still looking down, "do what you will." Bubblegum squeaked loudly and hugged Marceline tightly, "this is going to be so great! Do you want girls or boys? Should we leave it up to fate?" Marceline still looking down, said in a squeaky defeated voice, "Maybe girls? I don't think I understand either..."

**NOTE: I've made this chapter pretty short so I can test the water with this idea. I can delete this chapter, and abandon this track all together if you folks don't like it. So please leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions.**

**P.S. I started a new story called Fiery Lovers. It's a Finn, and Flame Princess deal. It's quite different thing, but if you like my writing you may wanna check it out. **


	10. Bubblegum is Beautiful

Bubblegum excitedly said, "I have to get to the lab!" She jumped out of her bed and threw her lab coat over her night gown. She grabbed a book titled 'Bubblegum Biomass and the Candy Condition' and darted out of the room with a, "I love you so much!" Marceline allowed herself a broken smirk, and let out a sigh. Bubblegum yelled from outside the door, "I'll bring them up here when I'm done!"

Marceline 'loved her so much' too, and she couldn't really explain why if she tried. Marceline loved just being around her. The vampire felt a happiness around Bubblegum in a way that she never felt anywhere else in all her thousand years of existence. It felt like she almost teared up every time she saw her pink skin and gentle eyes. She was beautiful to her in every way. When the vampire first met Bubblegum, the princess treated her like a person, not a monster. That was all she ever wanted so many years ago. In the end it was more than that. Her gentle smile and disposition, her beautiful heart and mind. Marceline felt what they had was so much different then all the other relationships she had ever been in. She felt the rush of something truly real. Bubblegum understood Marceline in a way no one else ever could. Bubblegum had a way of exposing parts of Marceline that were trapped deep inside. Bubblegum made that ice cold stoic of a vampire laugh, cry, and care.

Marceline 'had her' so many times throughout their long relationship, but in the end she always wanted more. Bubblegum was a unending well of passion, and sweet lust. She was interesting, and enjoyable in a way that always managed to throw Marceline off her guard. Marceline couldn't stand being away from her. The princess's smile made her feel amazing, and she always felt like she made a fool of herself trying to explain that to her, but Bubblegum never saw it that way. Bubblegum loved Marceline more then life. Marceline's awkward broken smile drove her crazy. Bubblegum just felt so full of caring and happiness at how much that demon loved.

She thought about what Bubblegum was doing down in her lab. Her face fell into her cupped hands. She said to herself nervously, "It can't take long... W-what if they don't like me? What if they're scared of me? What if... I-I just lose it from hunger one day and suck the Bubblegum out of them?" She was already regretting her decision. She groaned. Marceline shrunk down into the comforter. She shyly transformed into a little bat. She pulled the covers around her fur with her little hands. She frowned. Marceline had to find something to get her mind off all this stress. She shimmied out of the covers and flapped her little wings over to her bass that was lying against the wall, and perched on it's neck. She was about to transform back into normal, but the bat just sighed. Marceline lied on the first three strings, and supported herself on a fret. She plucked the forth string. She paused for a moment, and then plucked it again, this time casually pressing a fret. She breathed out deeply. The bat allowed herself to slide down the neck, and slouch against the body.

Bubblegum burst through the door and said, "look there's mommy!" Marceline quickly transformed back into her normal form, and scratched the back of her head. Marceline was flushed. Bubblegum was holding in her arms a six year old girl with blueish grey skin, and thick, short, bubbly hair. The child had long pointy ears that her hair rested over. The child was wearing a small light red hoodie. The child had a very calm expression in her mother's arms. Bubblegum was holding her, one arm supporting the child up, and the other around the child's lower back. Allowing the girl to sit, her body facing Bubblegum. The child was hugging Bubblegum's neck, and looking at Marceline with a cute, tired face. "This one's Celina" Bubblegum said. Marceline burst into tears. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and tried to regain her posture. Bubblegum smiled sweetly and continued, she kneeled down to put her arm around the other child, "and this is Kandace." The other child was smirking, revealing her little sharp fangs. She had bright pink skin. The child had long pink hair stretching down below her back. She was wearing a black tee-shirt and shorts. Kandace let go of Bubblegum and ran over to Marceline and hugged tightly onto her leg. "She told me how awesome you are mommy!" Marceline flinched, then leaned down and picked her up. Marceline wiped her eyes, took a couple of broken breaths and said, "is that right?" Kandace looked up into Marceline eyes, wet with tears, and said, "can you turn into monsters?!" Marceline giggled, "umm, yeah." Kandace leaped around Marceline's neck. A tear slid from Marceline's face onto her child's shoulder.

Marceline was choked up, and filled with emotion. She thought to herself, "I'm not perfect... There's so much I've done that hurts just to think about, but I think I just found a new reason to change..." Bubblegum set down Celina, and she ran over to the now sitting Marceline and hugged her. Marceline pulled Celina up to her lap. Both her children were sitting on Marceline, and hugging her. Bubblegum looked at Marceline sweetly.

**NOTE: Awww! **

**Please leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions! I really want some feedback with this one, I'm out of my element, lol. I probably won't even start writing a new chapter until I get a couple reviews.**


	11. Kandace and Celine

The sun was setting. Marceline floated over to the curtain and opened it. She looked over at Bubblegum, "you woke up in the morning, want to get some sleep?" Bubblegum yawned, "naa. I got to get used to my new babies' schedule." Marceline turned to Celina and Kandace, and gave them a high five with both of her hands, "ya, vampires!" The two of them giggled, and responded, "vampires!" Bubblegum said, "I guess in the future we'll have them stay in those rooms down the hall." She looked down and said protectively, "after we board up the windows..." Marceline interrupted, "well for now they can stay in here." The children smiled. Bubblegum still looking down said quietly to herself, "all wooden steaks will will be removed from the kingdom and burned... at the steak."

Celine lovingly held on to Bubblegum's hand. The two of them were sitting on the bed. Kandace spoke up, "I wanna see you turn into a monster!" Marceline nervously said, "are you sure? I can get pretty scary..." Kandace kneeled on one leg with her fist in the air said proudly, "I fear no-thing!" Marceline slowly transformed into her demon bat form. She had to scrunch down to fit in the room. "H-hey" Marceline casually said, hoping her children wouldn't flee in fear. Kandace jumped onto the fur around her waist and hugged her. Kandace giggled, "that's awesome!" The little girl's long pink hair rustled against her mother's fur. Marceline just stood their nervously for a moment, not knowing what to do. She reached her giant arms around her, "thanks." Celine said softly, slightly covering her grey face in her hood and bubbly hair, "mom, your eyes are way too pretty for you to ever be scary to me." Marceline smiled sweetly at her in response. Bubblegum threw her arms in front of her, and said, "I know right?!"

Marceline shrunk back down to her normal form. Kandace was still holding on to her waist, and Marceline's arms still held on to Kandace throughout the transformation. Marceline was overcome with emotion. Marceline pulled Kandace up to her. Marceline laid her head onto her shoulder, then let her down softly. Celine said, "my stomach feels weird." Marceline quickly replied, "Oh, right! Yeah, you're probably just hungry." Marceline paused and looked at Bubblegum, "do they?" Bubblegum nodded, "yeah, they have to drink red." Marceline grabbed two apples from near her bed. Kandace put her hands out ready to receive a throw. Marceline tossed it to the little pink vampire. She caught it and exclaimed victoriously, "yeah!" Marceline walked over to Celine. The little grey girl let go of Bubblegum's hand, and took her other hand out of her little hoodie's front pocket. The apples seemed big in the children's hands. Celine looked up at Marceline. Marceline rubbed the back of her head and said, "oh, um... Just bite into it and suck I guess." Kandace made a silly roaring sound and chomped in. Celine slowly raised the apple up against her fangs. Both apples were drained of their color. Bubblegum said, "aww!" and hugged Celine.

Celine shook her pitch black bubbly hair out of her hood. The hood fell lightly on her back. She looked at Marceline and spoke, revealing her little fangs, "Mom?" Marceline kneeled down in front of the bed so she would be at eye level. "Yeah sweety?" Marceline replied. Celine said simply, "I think you're great." Marceline smiled, picked her up, and said, "I think you're great too." Celine buried herself into Marceline's shoulder. Kandace leaped onto the back of the unexpecting Bubblegum yelling, "surprise attack!" Bubblegum laughed and raised Kandace over her shoulders. Bubblegum got the little girl into a playful headlock, "I got you!" Kandace giggled. Marceline, still holding Celine in her arms, sat down on the bed, and lied her head against Bubblegum's shoulder.

**NOTE: I was scared writing this one because I really wanted the kids to live up to your expectations! If you hate it I can redo it! Please don't hurt me!**

**Sexy chapter next, (don't worry the kids have nothing to do with it, lol)**

**Leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions.**


	12. Aggressive

**This chapter happens somewhere in the future. I just wanted a sexy chapter break! I'll get back to the story soon!**

Kandace and Celine were asleep in their beds across the hall. It's been busy, but now Marceline and Bubblegum were alone.

Bubblegum crawled up on Marceline, showing her cleavage. Bubblegum pressed her hands heavily on Marceline's thighs, under her skirt, and slid them down to almost her hips. Bubblegum faked a moan, "M-marceline!" The princess giggled. Marceline felt light in her stomach and deep in herself, "oh come on this isn't fair." Bubblegum pulled her dress and bra down below her waist and flaunted herself in front of the vampire. Marceline blushed, and slowly reached through her skirt, and into her own panties. She began rubbing herself. Bubblegum suddenly noticed her arm and grinned. She said, "may I join you?" Without waiting for an answer her hand crawled up her thigh and into her panties. Marceline closed her eyes and exhaled a broken breath. Bubblegum scooted up, and pulled the compliant Marceline onto her lap. She reached past her waist and into her skirt. She was thrusting two fingers in and out of her. Bubblegum reached into Marceline's tee shirt, unclipped her bra, and starting grabbing her.

Marceline moaned, "w-wait." Bubblegum whispered, "not a chance." Marceline pulled her hand out of herself letting Bubblegum do all the work. She reached her arms behind her, and she licked Bubblegum's neck. She retreated her arms and head back to a relaxed position. Bubblegum licked a trail behind the vampire's pointy ears. Marceline's mouth opened slightly, and she let out a quiet whisper of pleasure. It was music to Bubblegum's ears. The princess grabbed her waist and gave a kiss that turned into a fierce bite on her neck. Marceline shrieked, and thrust her self forward, forcing Bubblegum's fingers further into her. Bubblegum pulled her hand out of Marceline and playfully pushed Marceline off her. Bubblegum stripped down to nothing. Marceline turned up to face her, and pulled her clothing off. Bubblegum licked the shaven area above the vampire's fold. Marceline moaned, and getting her turn to be aggressive, grabbed at Bubblegum's chest before pulling the princess against her. Marceline scratched her fangs against the princess's neck. Bubblegum shivered and froze. Marceline dug her fangs into Bubblegum's neck and drew blood.

Bubblegum threw her head back, opened her mouth, and clenched her teeth. Marceline was practiced at sensually drawing blood, and knew only to drink a bit, but she loved every sweet drop of it. Marceline raised her head, and retreated her fangs from her flesh. Marceline licked her lips with her thin snake tongue. Marceline lowered her head to the area above her fold, blew a heavy cold breath, and bit down hard. Bubblegum let out a light scream. Marceline drew a generous amount of blood before pulling her fangs back and hissing. She let some of her blood run down her face. Bubblegum said, "d-don't make me wait any longer!" Marceline grinned and started slowly licking near her fold. Bubblegum squealed, and moaned. Marceline entered her deeply with her forked tongue. She loved the sweet taste of how wet she was. Bubblegum climaxed with a loud, "ooh!" Marceline didn't stop.

Her taste was so addictive. Bubblegum slowly felt Marceline's long black hair with her hands. Marceline laughed and grabbed the princess arms. She started to get bigger, and bigger until she was a demonic bat pressing her against the wall. Bubblegum struggled for a moment to no avail. The princess squinted her eyes and turned her head as Marceline's giant tongue licked her body, starting with her abdomen, and ending above her head. Marceline tasted bubblegum and sweat. Saliva now coated her pink body. Marceline chuckled, and threw her onto the bed. She held her down, and grinded her fold against her body, coating the princess in some of her wetness. She picked up Bubblegum and forced her head against herself. She was small to her, but it was still amazingly pleasurable. Her giant bat body shook as she climaxed. She set her down back on the bed, and transformed back into her vampire form. Marceline nearly fell over. She nervously climbed back into the bed, "sorry, that got pretty freaky. I kind of lost it." Bubblegum, kind of dazed, said, "no... that was pretty intense." Marceline paused and then whispered, "...I think you should go take a shower."

**NOTE: ...Sorry about all that.**** I think ****Marceline's arousal to aggressiveness ratio is interesting in this one, lol.**

**I hope this wasn't too soon after the kid's appearing. The cute kids to violent sex transition might be awkward, I don't know. It's just been so long since one it felt like I should.**

**To answer Tree's review/question... yes... I'm planning to keep up the M rating stuff... as you can now see... Maybe less? I don't know. Thanks for the question.**

**I'm going to start a new story. I'm not going stop updating this one or anything. I want some suggestions on the relationship, and it can be anything from Ice Queen x Finn to some love triangle between Flame Princess, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum. I'll pick one or two of your suggestions and make them into stories!**

**Please leave your reviews, suggestions, and questions.**


	13. The Next Day

Marceline was standing on the balcony. The sky was a dull grey, and rain fell heavily around. She stared serenely off into the distance, and closed her ancient eyes. She felt a perfect clarity she hadn't felt in a while. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing the moonlight to reflect off her sharp smooth fangs. She let out a cool breath of air. Marceline softly opened her eyes as she heard the quiet creak of the door knob in motion. One of the double doors behind her opened, and a little girl walked out calmly. She stopped for only a moment to feel the rain against her bubbly black hair before she reached for her hood, and pulled in on. Celine approached the balustrade, and looked through it's notches out at storm. Marceline glanced down at her, and smirked. Marceline reached for her daughter's hand who happily accepted it. Celine gained a simper that contrasted her deep introspective expression only a moments ago. Usually when Marceline held someone's hand she could feel as their temperature subtly dropped to meet hers, but that didn't happen with Celine. If anything Celine's hands were even colder than Marceline's. The strangest things made Marceline happy...

Bubblegum was busy tonight with her royal duties and all that. Kandace was presumably still asleep in bed. Marceline thought to start a conversation. She was about to initiate some casual childish small talk but then stopped herself. Her children reminded Marceline of herself at her age intellectually, and even emotionally in the case of Celine. Perhaps some of that is a vampire thing. Marceline picked the girl up in her arms. Celine turned away from the storm and towards her mother. Marceline was holding her in a style reminiscent of Bubblegum holding her yesterday. Marceline smiled sweetly, "hey!" Celine looked at her, and smiled in response. Marceline continued, "I cool with doing what ever you girls want to do today." Celine just shrugged.

Marceline pondered over the idea for a minute. She really felt like she should be hanging out with them, especially now. Marceline took a look up at the moon, "let's go inside."

* * *

**NOTE: I've been kind of disconnected from this story for a while due to me relentlessly pumping out chapters for 'Breaking the Ice' so... I guess tell me what you gals/guys want? What do you wanna see?**

**Please leave your suggestions, reviews, and questions.**


	14. Vampires

**Minutes before the previous chapter.**

* * *

Marshall opened up a bottle of literally ancient Shiraz, and chuckled with delight. He was sitting on the roof of his house in Aaa. A large clear bowl appeared before him, levitating slightly above the ground. He took a swig from the bottle, then poured a genrous amount of the wine into the bowl. Marshall gestured, and the bowl quickly formed into an orb. The wine evaporated inside, and was replaced by a thick purple mist. When the mist cleared he saw the balcony at the Candy Castle. He stood up, dusted off his overshirt, and walked into the orb which vanished behind him. He looked up at the rain, and tasted it.

Marceline heard a loud thumb at the balcony, and she jerked up. She looked over at Kandace and Celine protectively, then got up out of bed, being careful not to wake them, and walked over to the double doors. She softly opened them, and inched her way out. Marshall threw his arms out as to hug her, but she pushed him away aggressively. Marshall stumbled a couple steps back, and laughed, "Marceline! Girl, it's been centuries..." Marceline sighed, "that's right Marshall... but you can't just come here uninvited. I was ready to kill who was ever out here." Marshall turned his head slightly, and looked at her with confusion, "oh, we're in protective mode are we? I was hoping to have some fun... but I'm going to guess you have a boyfriend?" Marceline responded hesitantly, "...girlfriend." Marshall threw his fists down lazily, "damn... All my favorite ladies turning out to be lesbians..." Marceline looked curious, but she just continued, "she isn't even in there, my... kids are." Marshall paused, and looked at her, "...kids?" Marceline nodded, "yeah, me and Bubblegum have been together for like forty years, and she was wanting kids so she made them in a lab with our DNA..."

Marshall leaned against the balustrade, took a swig of his drink, and lowered his head. Marceline leaned against the wall next to the door, "hey, you could get with Gumball... Seeing as this is working out pretty well for me..." Marshall sighed, "ehh, maybe... he's a pretty busy... and uptight..." Marceline smirked, "I've learned the trick is with those two either aggressiveness, or mysteriousness... Appeal to his scientific curiosity, or defenseless prince sides." Marshall laughed, "maybe." Marshall took another swig, only to discover that the bottle was empty. He stumbled a bit, and accidentally dropped the glass off the balcony, "opps... I guess this stuff is hitting me pretty fast." Marceline just smiled, "who'd you lose?" Marshall scratched his hair, "Fionna... and she is still cute, and young in my dimension." Marceline replied, "actually Finn disappeared a long time ago." Marshall laughed. Marceline looked confused. Marshall spoke, "ok, ok... I just realized I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Marshall continued, "I was super drunk, but I somehow managed to teach Ice Queen that dimensional portal spell. The weirdest thing happened when she used it though, I realized that the portal wasn't only jumping dimensions but also time. She couldn't control when, or what dimension. She could just surf through them like a pre-war television. So you would think it would've been practically useless right? Well on some weird twist of fate she landed on this dimension. I don't know the details of what happened, but she returned to my dimension with frozen Finn! Long story short they 'fell in love.'" Marceline raised an eyebrow, "ok... weird." Marshall continued, "so... Simone regained her memories..." Marceline paused, "wow... well that's... awesome news." Marshall smirked, and rubbed his neck, "yeah... it's great to have her back, but the point I was trying to get to is Simone left Finn, and is now sleeping with Fionna." Marceline laughed, "drama back in Aaa." Marshall muttered, "yeah..."

Marshall slid down to the floor. They both just waited for a minute, and watched the rainfall. Marshall shyly said, "I-I really like talking to like this... not romantically... but you know, as friends..." Marceline gave a sweet smile. She felt like less harsh of a person since the kids came, "totally. You're a nice guy." Marshall like the comment, but he just quietly replied, "maybe..."

* * *

**NOTE: This is actually the Marshall from 'Breaking the Ice'. I'm merging the stories more, but that doesn't mean you have to read all the stories to get it. The chapters are always directed towards the readers of that particular story.**

**Please leave your suggestions, questions, and reviews.**

**UPDATE: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently. I've been working on my own original realistic-fiction novel thing, I think I'll update these fanfics sometimes... soon? I'm really sorry to all the fans of my stuff. :( **


End file.
